A Cop at the Deli
by givesup
Summary: A very short OS about Booth at the grocery store. Light and fun.


**Ok so I was actually at the deli thinking about Booth, which is totally normal, and I started to wonder about Booth being at the deli and then I wondered if anyone has ever written something about that? AND THEN I wondered maybe ****I**** should write something about that! It's nothing special just something that I thought was fun and light, compared to what I've been writing. **

**I hope you like it. **

* * *

The Sunday afternoon Flyers game ended, with a win, so Seeley Booth was in a particularly good mood, so much in fact that he snatched the keys from Brennan and insisted that he do the grocery shopping today, while she stayed home and to catch up on laundry. After placing a swift kiss to the forehead of both Brennan and Christine he was out the door, whistling as he went.

"Excuse me….thanks."

Booth maneuvered his body sideways and shifted his way between two other customers that were waiting in line, or not in line, for their number to be called. Ok, so maybe the whistling stopped and he was not as enthused about the fact that every other person in town and their cousin also decided to go grocery shopping today. _Oh well,_ he shrugged. _Gotta do what ya gotta do_. He let out a long sigh as he tried to keep his nerves from getting the best of him and reached up to the red number dispenser thingy that dispensed the tiny paper with bold black numbers on it and he ripped it off. Thirty eight. He glanced up at the large digital box behind the deli and saw the number 36 flash dully. He shoved the flimsy piece of paper into the front pocket of his jeans and tried to shuffle his way back through other customers. "Sorry, ma'am" He apologized to a woman who he just slightly bumped.

"That's ok. It's packed today." She replied, obviously just as annoyed as everyone else.

"Like sardines." Booth mumbled, not sure if she heard him or not.

Safe, at the cart, he drummed his fingers against the metal bar coated with plastic. He looked down into the basket, surveying the items carefully, mentally going through the list of brands that Brennan had okayed and the brands that she had banned from the house. There wasn't much in the cart. He liked to stop at the deli first and get it out of the way before doing the rest of his shopping, whereas Bones made the deli her very last stop. He never really knew why she was so particular about that. It wasn't like the ham and cheese was like the ice cream where it would melt before you got it home and in the freezer. It would only take him about an hour anyway to get everything they needed, God willing. He glanced over his shoulder at the crowd of people that seemed to continue to grow like some evil force gaining strength. He smirked.

It usually took Bones much longer to go grocery shopping when it was just her and Christine. Sometimes all three of them went if neither of them had anything else that they needed to do. Maybe he'd just offer to watch Christine at home while she went alone next time. Nah, she loves it when it's just her and Christine. They always come back home giggling about something, or singing one of those annoying Toddler Tune songs that gets stuck in your head for days and days and days. God, he needed to remember to take that CD out of the car and introduce Christine to something less annoying and more, well, awesome… like… The Cars. Yeah, he smirked, The Cars.

He eyed the few items that he had carefully. Green peppers (not the pre-packed ones) a few apples and a bag of red potatoes, the small ones that were easier to chop up, and they boiled quicker.

"Excuse us." He heard faintly from behind his shoulder. He turned his head to see a petite young woman with pale skin and red hair trying to push her way through the crowd with her cart. Sitting up front was a rambunctious freckled nosed toddler demanding a slice of cheese. "I want _now_ mommy!"

Booth scooted his cart to the right as far as he could to make room for the young lady.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"No problem."

The woman was making her way by him when she got stuck behind a large, older man leaning against his cart, adjusting his hearing aid.

"Excuse us." The woman squeaked.

When the man didn't budge she spoke up again, only slightly louder.

"Sir?"

"Cheese, momma! Cheeeeeeese!" The toddler whined and thrashed about in the cart.

"Peter, just wait. Please!"

"Sir? Excuse me!" She asked again, her voice still not reaching the older gentlemen's ears, apparently.

Booth taking notice of this decided to step in. "Excuse me, sir!" Booth's voice carried deep and loud over the entire vicinity. A few customers looked back at him, including the older man who was in the way. Once the man made eye contact Booth he continued. "Would you mind moving your cart over just a little? This nice young lady here is trying to get by." He asked politely, and then smiled.

"Oh sure, sure." The man replied enthusiastically. "Why didn't you just ask me, sweetheart?" He moved forward and the young woman was able to push her cart through.

"Thank you so much." She said as she passed Booth.

"My pleasure." He smiled

"You think the little tyke there is going to make it without any c-h-e-e-s-e?" He spelled out.

She laughed. "He'll see something else in five minutes and forget all about the… you know."

"I have a little one of my own, around the same age so I sympathize. Actually, I have two kids, but the other one is older… he's out of the cheese demanding phase more into the, I'd rather die than be at the grocery store with you, phase."

She laughed again.

"Thanks again for your help."

As she was walking away he could see the face of little Peter. He was glaring back at him, obviously upset that he still had no cheese. Before the woman turned the corner to the next aisle Booth stuck out his tongue and made a silly face at the boy and Booth saw his face light up. He couldn't hear him now but Booth was sure he giggled.

"Cute kid." He mumbled to himself.

"Number thirty eight!"

Booth shoved his hand back into his pocket to retrieve his number. _Thirty eight, that's me. _Leaving his cart parked he made his way up to the counter to place his order.

"No Mrs. or little one today?" The woman who he and Bones got to be familiar with asked.

_Mrs, huh, _he thought a smile spreading on his face.

He didn't correct her.

"Nope, just me today."

* * *

**Reviews would be awesome. Yes, I do have a review problem. Enable me.**


End file.
